Let me go
by Bethany Brooks
Summary: A háború után egy megkeseredett férfi találkozik két fiatal gyermekkel, Katniss és Peeta utódjaival, akik megnyugvást hoznak lelkének. De vajon ki lehet ez a férfi, s miért hatja meg annyira a kisfiú, Cato neve?


**Let me go**

Két gyermek játszott a második körzetben, hová Peeta és Katniss ellátogatott. Az egyik egy fiú, másik egy leány. Primrose, kit Kattniss elhunyt húgáról nevezett el. A fiú pedig Cato. Azért lett ez az ő neve, hogy Katniss megnyugodhasson végre emlékétől.

\- Gyere már, hugi! Prim! – kiáltott testvére után Cato.

\- Megyek, Cato! – felelte Primrose, arcán hatalmas mosollyal. Mintha az anyja miniatürizált változata lett volna, világosabb hajjal.

Két copfban hordta haját, s a kis hajfonatokat egy-egy színes szalag tartotta össze.

Panemben már rég óta béke honolt, amióta megnyerte a tizenharmadik körzet a Kapitóliummal vívott háborút.

Egy férfi figyelte távolról mindezt az idilli képet, melyben két gyermek játszik, s szüleik mosolyogtak. Keze ökölbe szorult mindezek láttán, hisz ŐK is lehetnének most azok az önfeledt, boldog szülők talán. Cato és Clove.

Nem kicsi arculcsapásként érte őt, mikor meghallotta a Primnek szólított lány szájából azt a régi, ismerősen csengő nevet, melyhez rögtön egy arc is társult képzeletében.

 _Hé, én még mindig itt vagyok! Nem mentem el, tovább él a nevem… -_ furakodott fejébe egy gondolat. Egy gondolat, ami piszkosul boldoggá tenné, ha igaz lenne. Csakhogy fivére már rég nem élt, s erről az a páros tehetett ott, akiknek a gyermekei akkor azon a téren játszadoztak. Mégis mit kerestek ott azok?

 _\- Te halott vagy! Ő ölt meg… minimum vérbosszút érdemel a halálod!_

 _Felejtsd már el! Ugyanolyan áldozatok ők is, mint mi voltunk Clove-val, öcskös! De már vége. Nincs többé viadal, és ezt Tüzes Lánynak köszönd._

 _\- Mit, hogy megölte a legkedvesebb fivérem?_

 _Befejezted, öcsém? Milo, térj észhez! Bocsáss meg nekik, neked is könnyebb lenne! Tanulj meg elengedni._

 _\- De ha egyszer olyan nehéz! Tudom, hogy beteg vagyok… hisz a te hangod cseng a fejemben egyfolytában._

 _Hát engedj el akkor, és nem hallasz többé! A szívedben tovább élhetek, higgy nekem!_

Milo tudta, hogy elméje nem ép, és már soha nem lesz újra az. Bátyja halálának emléke örökké kísérteni fogja, pedig ő szívesen megszabadulna a borzalmaktól.

\- Bácsi! Miért tetszik sírni? – szaladt oda hozzá az apró fiú, aki nem is annyira apró már. Olyan tíz évesnek saccolta Milo.

A férfi felnézett, észre sem vette, hogy elsírta volna magát… Letörölte könnyeit – könyörtelenül igyekezett eltűntetni gyengesége nyomait. Egy férfi ne sírjon. Az a nők joga.

Neki erősnek kell lennie, támaszul egyetlen életben maradt testvérének.

\- Ki vagy te, kisember?

\- Cato Mellark. Ő pedig a húgom, Primrose.

\- Milo vagyok. Semmi bajom sincs.

\- Véletlenül nem sír az ember. Ugyanaz bánt, ami anyát és apát is? – faggatózott a barna kisfiú.

\- Nem. A bátyám elment még régen, és nem jön többé vissza – ingatta fejét Milo.

\- Hiányzik a bácsinak?

\- Igen. Nagyon…

 _Látod? Mit árthatnak ők neked? Bocsáss meg, aztán engedj el, kérlek! Én továbblépnék, ha hagynál…_

\- Primrose! Cato! Indulnunk kell, Gale bácsi vár rátok! – szólt utánuk Peeta, felesége kérésére.

\- Mennünk kell, bácsi, de ha ugyanerre jövünk vissza, és még itt leszel, akkor beszélgessünk újra! – kérlelte Cato. Való igaz. A hang igazat mondott, ugyanis azokban a csillogó szemekben mintha látni vélte volna néhai bátyját. Meg kell bocsátani a Katnissnek.

\- Rendben, Cato. Vigyázz a testvéredre, mert nagy kincs – búcsúztak el végül, s még ezt az egy jó tanácsot adta útravalóképpen.

\- Úgy lesz! Ég önnel, bácsi! Minden jót! – fordult vissza félúton egy pillanatra Cato, Primrose nem tett így. Ő szaladt egyenest az apja karjai közé.

\- Ég veled is, Cato… - biccentett Milo, majd figyelte a két gyerek, s a szüleik egyre távolodó, majd eltűnő sziluettjét.

Soha nem feledte el a napot, amikor találkozott a két gyermekkel, kik végre vigaszt nyújtottak megtépázott, összetört lelkének. Valahányszor megkísértette a Kapitólium, s a viadalok emléke, ő mindig a két gyermekre, Cato és Primrose Mellakra gondolt, s arra, hogy milyen szerencsés ember ő, amiért a sors felé sodorta őket.

VÉGE


End file.
